The Suite Life On Campus
by xXMimiHeartzxX
Summary: Cody,Zack,Bailey, London, Woody Maya and Addison graduate from high school and continue the path of their lives and head to college living life to the fullest. Partying, Drinking, and Smoking. Maybe some sex and marriage? THIS IS MY SEQUEL TO TSLOD


**Woot! Woot! FINALLY! This is MY sequel on TSLOD. Ive been DYING to write this and im so happy I finally have time to do it! Here are a few notes on this story**

**1. The gang is going to Boston Community College so they can be together**

**2. Zack & Maya NEVER broke up! :'D**

**Enjoyyy! :DD**

**and heres a warning! I'm really sorry if the characters become OOC (Out Of Character). You've been warned so please no rude reviews. Thanks!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

(Cody's POV)

Me, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Woody, London and Addison were gazing at the entrance gates of our college. While the gates opened for us, I remembered the day when all of us officially became high school graduates.

(Flashback)

"Everyone please rise" Miss. Tutweilers voice boomed as we all rose, "Please move your tassels from Right to left" I smelled big as I did so. "Congratulations Seven Seas High Graduates!" Miss Tutweiler exclaimed. I felt a rush of excitement and happiness as all of us threw our caps in the air, cheering and hugging. I dreamed about this day. I waited for this moment my whole life. I just couldn't believe it was finally here, All that hard work, long nights of studying paid off. Bailey,the love of my life, interrupted my thoughts and hugged me. I lifted her up and spinned her around. "Can you believe we are finally high school graduates?" Bailey exclaimed. "Yes! I'm just so.." Instead of finishing my sentence I my decided to show her how I felt so I pressed my lips hard on Bailey's. Letting my excitement out on the kiss. Our tongues were dancing in each others mouth, a few minutes later we pulled away, grasping for air "That was…Amazing!" Bailey said breathing sort of hard. "You are amazing" "Aww!" Me and Bailey separated and walked to our family, getting congratulated. "Oh my goodness. My boys graduated! " My mom said to me and Zack as she hugged us. "Thank you so much mom" I said "Yea, We really missed you" Zack told our mom. Me, Zack, Mom and dad did a group hu-

(End Of Flashback)

My thoughts were interrupted by Bailey, who was pulling me inside the campus. Wow! It looked awesome! Trees, flowers, benches were everywhere. It was so peaceful looking. I just couldn't wait to just sit next to one of those trees and read a peaceful book or have a romantic picnic with Bailey. "Ok so lets all settle in our rooms and lets all meet up at the courtyard in an hour" Maya said. We all nodded and went our separate ways.

(Bailey's POV:)

I said my good-bye to Cody and walked away with London, Addison and Maya arm by arm. "I wonder who's my roommate, I hope its you Bailey" Maya told me "Me too!" I told her smiling. We walked in the check-in office and got our rooms. "Yes! Bailey's my roommate!" Maya said as she hugged me. London didn't have a roommate, her dad paid to let her had a dorm to herself. Addison had someone named Lexi. "Alright, lets move!" I said as we all walked to our hall. "London, Are you gonna miss that you don't have me as a roommate?" I asked London, when we arrived to our rooms, hoping to receive a 'Yes'. Addison was next door to me and Maya and London was across the hall. "Hmmmm….Let me think. Nope!" London cheered as she strut to her dorm. My mouth flew open. "Whatever!" I said as I walked in our dorm. "I'll take the bed close to the bathroom. I pee a lot during the night" I told Maya. Maya smiled "Alright" she replied. After we unpacked we we knocked on Addison's door, opened it and found Addison and that Lexi girl glaring at each other . "That's not fair! I'm afraid of windows at night!" Addison exclaimed to Lexi. She snorted. "Well too bad chicken legs!" Lexi crossed the line. Addison looked hurt so I decided to stand up for Addison "Who are YOU? Little Miss Perfect? More like Miss THUNDER TIGHS" I retorted as Maya and Addison snickered. "Shut the fuck up, HILLBILLY" Lexi snapped at me. I shrugged "Well its better than being a stupid, stuck up DITZ like you" I spat back. Maya and Addison threw a few 'Oooh's" as I smirked, Lexi came close to my face and glared at me with her icy, blue eyes "You WILL pay for that". I snorted as I pulled Addison and Maya's arm and headed out of the room "Thank you so much for doing that" Addison said "Its totally NOT a problem girl! I'm always here for my friends" I told her as we hugged. When we arrived to the courtyard, the guys were waiting for us with picnic baskets. We(Me, Maya, & Addison) looked at each other and giggled. We knew what THIS meant. When we walked up to the boys, they smiled "Where's London?" Woody asked "She decided to stay in her dorm and count her diamonds" "Of course" Zack said "So change of plans girls. Instead of a night for all of us. We are gonna enjoy a lovely picnic with our honey's" Cody said. My heart melted as us girls went "Awww!" Cody grabbed my arm and pulled me to a hill. The boys did the same with their girlfriends but walked in different direction. College was gonna be AWESOME.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

**Thank you for taking your time to read this! I really appreciate it! Sorry for sucky chapter i was in a rush but I promise the next chapters will be better**

**Please review! They make me happy!**

**Take care & Stay beautiful!**

**xoxo**


End file.
